


MmMmMmM

by Dumbassv2



Series: Works I Started And Never Finished [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kissing scenes, Many - Freeform, it came from tumbli ok, kissing scene, mmasumusamudmuamusamuamsumamsuausmausumfuamum, multiple - Freeform, ok, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassv2/pseuds/Dumbassv2
Summary: Ink and wall , , , , ,have smooch
Relationships: ... - Relationship, ...? - Relationship, Error/Wall, Errorwall, Ink/Wall, Inkwall
Series: Works I Started And Never Finished [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825801
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	MmMmMmM

Ink finished creating a small room. Now he needs to make one for Error, but... He can't look away from one thing. One thing resonates such a pleasure just by being around it. That thing is. . . a wall. Right next to his bed. He doesn't get why, but it's like this for some weird reason. He can take just a tiny little break before moving onto Error's room, right...?

He plops himself onto the bed he set down. He scooches closer to the wall. He scooches closer. Closer. He had now been face-to-face with the wall. His non-existent soul was pounding. His ribs felt warm and boiled. Why? He didn't even drink anything. But still... this wall. It's just everything to him. No... No, it feels _wrong_ to call the wall an "it". Just because they don't have a conscious means NOTHING. They mean everything to Ink. They are important. Wall exists in Ink's world.

Ink grazed his hand on Wall. The shapes in his eyes sparkled as he felt each bump hiding, unable to see with his weak, useless eyes. He doesn't need those puny eyes. But still... If Ink hadn't had eyes, he wouldn't be able to see Wall. Wall means more than life. Life means nothing though, so that's a low standard. Ink's skull gets closer to wall, and eventually makes a clink noise with it. "...Wall..." He says, before going back to smooching them.

".__ .... ._ _ / _ .... . / .._. .._ _._. _._" Wall says, with passion(?). Ink, not knowing what fuck Wall just said, assumes it was "I love you Ink, marry me..." and continues to passionately kiss Wall. "O-Oh, Wall... Ever since I laid eyes on you... I just couldn't stop thinking of you..." He says as he tries to lick wall, but failing since he is a skeleton. It's alright though, Ink's sure Wall will understand and not be scarred but the image of Ink's teeth retracting.

".__. ._.. . ._ ... . / _.. ___ _. .____. _ / _.. ___ / _ .... ._ _" Ink giggled slyly, even though he didn't know what that meant, "Oh, Wall! So flirty!~ This is what I saw in you..." It's true. He saw, in Wall's beautiful eyes, the lust. The deep passion.

But then, Ink heard footsteps. He turned around, still staying close to Wall. He couldn't hold Wall's hand, but he tried.

"E-ERROR???" The off-colour skeleton stared in shock. "INK??? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO WALL??" "Y-You know Wall...? But how?! I only JUST made them!!" Error stepped closer, "FOR THE PLOT TO GO FURTHER, YOU THICK SKULLED-" "Calm down!!!" Ink exclaims with his arms in the air. Error takes a few deep breathes. "Get. Away. From. Wall."

Ink was surprised. "Wha- Why??? I _made_ Wall, Wall means _everything_ to me!" Error stops Ink, "You don't understand!! I- I... I love Wall."

.

.

.

Ink raised his fists. "I guess... we can't be friends then." Error nods, summoning blasters, "It's either you or me, octopus."

But in just one blast, they both stopped in their tracks.

_**"._._._._._._._._._._._._._._."** _

When Ink dodged the attack, the blaster had indirectly hit Wall. Wall was no more. Wall was... Hole. Error placed his hands on his ever-lasting grin. "W-Wall?" He says, Ink still in shock. "What have you done." "I-" "What have you done?!"

"I TOLD YOU. WALL WAS MY CREATION. THEY WERE EVERYTHING. AND- AND YOU RUINED THEM!!! GET OUT. GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM AND GO GRIEF SOME FUCKING UNIVERSE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT. YOU BROKE MY TRUST SO WHY DON'T YOU BREAK SOME PROMISES, RIGHT?" Ink laughed, but he didn't seem to think anything was funny. Error's eyes seemed to soften, but only because of Wall.

"F-Fine then!! I'll- I'll find another Wall! Wall2 will be- they'll be TEN TIMES BETTER. Have fun in this anti-void ALL BY YOURSELF." He says, right before leaving Ink alone.

...Now what's Ink supposed to do?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry hehe


End file.
